


A New Life

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, Team as Family, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Our numbers are thinning,Togami notices, almost dispassionately, observing the paramedics carrying people - for now, only dead ones - out of the wreckage, the crowd of soldiers pulsating around them. White uniforms mix with smoke-gray ones, but the fresh crimson of blood is still bright enough.A little different set of survivors escapes the Final Killing Game.





	A New Life

The moment the screen goes dark and full of snow-like static, everyone in the camp around Foundation's HQ loses their shit. Togami isn't exactly proud to declare he cannot call himself an exception to that. And is even less proud to admit that lots of yelling has happened. It's worth mentioning the blackout occurred right after seeing a room occupied by all living participants of this sick game explode, so, yeah. Maybe Togami's less than ideal course of action is justifiable.

"—don't give a damn about this, Yamaneshi," he bellows at the shivering man. "If we don't get them out in less than five seconds, despair will be your last concern, and this is the actual Togami promising you that, so you better get your people and—"

"But, sir," the soldier whispers with a deer-like expression, "the— the danger of—"

"Listen, Mr. Yamaneshi," Komaru interrupts with the purest, most innocent smile humankind has ever seen. "My brother is out there, and he might be dead in, as Togami mentioned, less than five seconds, so, please." She looks at the poor dude as if he's the last donut on earth, to quote Aoi. "Get off your collective asses and get them out. All of them. I know you can do it without endangering yourself. In other case — we, and by that I mean three survivors of Enoshima's game and your humble savior of Towa City, we will bring on actual hell." She bows slightly. "Thank you."

It does shut him up and sends him scurrying away. Togami can't help but briefly grin at his companion.

"That was almost impressive," he says quietly. "You did finally grow up."

"Thanks," Komaru nods, then grabs his wrist and holds on firmly. "Now, let's wait."

And they do. For no more than two hours. Not that bad, Togami thinks, and sends a message to Yamaneshi's superior about giving the man a pay raise.

  


* * *

  


Six people survived the Mutual Killing of Hope's Peak. Five people survived the Mutual Killing of Jabberwock Island. Four people survive the Mutual Killing of Future Foundation's Headquarters.

_ Our numbers are thinning _ , Togami notices, almost dispassionately, observing the paramedics carrying people — for now, only dead ones — out of the wreckage, the crowd of soldiers pulsating around them. White uniforms mix with smoke-gray ones, but the fresh crimson of blood is still bright enough. 

"All right, got another corpse!" someone says through the communicator left lying on the ground. "Looks like— Aoi Asahina of Thirteenth Branch. Gonna get her out now, still looking for survivors, about to check the next level..." There's white noise, and then nothing. Togami blinks, unable to understand what he just heard. Asahina, resilient, strong Asahina, whom they have already mourned... She is dead. That wasn't another fake-out. They were right to expect the worst.

"Oh. Oh, oh, oh no..." Fukawa bites down her thumb. Hagakure lets out a choked noise, his tanned skin suddenly grayish. "She, she, that swimming i-idiot, n-no, she cannot—"

"Shit," Hagakure groans, rubbing his forehead. "That's just mean."

"As he said," Komaru says blankly as she's looking down on her calloused hands. 

Togami averts his eyes from them, not willing to watch that suggestion of despair grow and blossom on their faces. Then, the communicator comes back to life.

"Okay, got 'em. Four people, alive and mostly fine, lotta wounds, mainly burns and broken bones, but nothing life-threatening. Bringing them down right now. Over."

Someone, not one of them, replies, but they don't pay any attention to that. Hagakure punches the air, his smile slanted but bright, while Fukawa lets out a surprised gasp. Komaru wipes her tears and whispers,  "My brother is alive."

And that's when and why Togami smiles too.

  


* * *

  


The survivors sure did not get out without losing their composure and previous elegance. Naegi's tie is wrapped around his bleeding forearm, and his shirt resembles a filthy rug more than an actual piece of clothing. His suit jacket is thrown over Kirigiri's (slightly shivering) arms, and his hair went back to the messiness from school days. While somewhat more presentable when it comes to clothing, Munakata also looks like someone dragged him through several trash cans, with his perfect white suit being, well, perfect no more, and a rather great part of visible skin caked in blood. Kimura is the best one so far, with mussed hair and sleeves ripped off. Something that used to be a skirt hangs off Kirigiri's hips, threads frayed and delicate cotton smeared with concrete dust and singed off.

All four of them — they are beaming.

Because of the building being potentially prone to falling apart in, like, the next millisecond, Togami and his companions must stay in place, as the four survivors are transported out of the danger zone, so Togami can watch, and he does. 

And he can't stop himself from smiling, when he sees Kimura pushing up her mask to send a shy smile towards Kirigiri. She shakes her head and leans down to say something to Naegi, who responds with laughter, then nods to Munakata, who is currently slightly leaning on him with grimace. And that grimace disappears, suddenly, and Togami blinks with utter shock as he sees the man laughing.

"Holy damn," Fukawa voices his thoughts helpfully.

"Yeah," Komaru smiles. "Knew it. Bro can befriend everyone."

  


* * *

  


As expected, the conversations between previous and current survivors... vary. And it's hard to say which one was the most hopeful, or the happiest, or the loudest. Anyway, even Junko would feel hope if she saw the Naegi siblings embrace and laugh with sheer relief. Or how bright were Fukawa's eyes when she hugged Kirigiri, only to pull in Kimura and thank her for being there. Or how loud all the girls squeaked when Hagakure practically crushed them with a bear hug.

Togami shakes his head, then looks at Munakata. He is holding himself stiffly, with pursed lips and steel-hard eyes. Even a blind person could see he's in pain, and, even so, the composure doesn't waver for a heartbeat. A true leader, Togami realizes with a bit of envy.

They stare at each other for a while, then Togami says succinctly,  "Fuck off."

Munakata blinks at that, then responds flatly, "How mature of you."

Togami grins at him, half encouragingly, half haughtily, then turns on his heel and finds Makoto.

And then he kisses him with no second thoughts.

Hagakure and Komaru shriek cheerfully. Fukawa snorts, rolling her eyes. Kirigiri says happily to the other two,  "Gonna get used to that."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * beta by misty @mistropolis and vee@ikuzonos, proofread by klara @fatiguedfern, thank y'all c:
>   * i wrote this fic about a year ago, sometime before episode five of mirai hen aired, but never got to publish it. now, because i want to post dr and p5 stuff in turns, i'm posting it before putting something from p5 out. 
>   * comment/kudo if read/liked. even though i don't expect anyone to like it. haha.
> 



End file.
